Higher Ground
by Unhappy Squirrel
Summary: Sasuke stared at the ceiling. It was his sixteenth birthday, but just another day. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: It began as a spark, and is now a fire...this idea, so I listened and began to write. I don't own Naruto

---

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. Today was his sixteenth birthday, and of course, no one cared. It was just another day.

He was sitting in a large room, lying on his bed. The ground perfectly swept, and the walls scrubbed. It was a bland room, stonewalls, small bed, desk in the corner, torches lit, nothing extraordinary.

Kabuto and Orochimaru had found yet another hideout, this time near Mist Country. They had left for some "important business," leaving him behind to sulk. Sasuke could only imagine what "business" this was. If they came back with another orphan girl again...

A door slammed, and Sasuke perked up. He felt five people come his way, three female, two male. The males he knew, the other three, he wasn't quite sure.

Kabuto knocked on Sasuke's door, the wood giving off a dull thud. It resounded around the room, but the boy didn't get up. He called out, "Go away."

Kabuto's voice came back slightly muffled, "We got you a birthday present."

The Uchiha stiffened. So they had remembered. "I don't want it," he replied bluntly.

"I honestly think you need manners. You act as if you're above us. Who are you to reject the sight of a long lost friend?" Kabuto retorted, with the usual 'have-more-manners-you-lowlife' speech. It may have been only two sentences, but they were repeated at least thrice a day.

However, it was the last part that caught Sasuke's attention. He wrenched open the door to find Sakura looking as if she was about to beat Kabuto's brain to bits. From her reputation, he was sure she could.

Sasuke looked at the girl. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke for her. Closing the door in Kabuto's face, he went back to his bed. Obviously, Orochimaru's right hand man wasn't happy with this as he continued to pound on the brown door.

Ignoring this, Sasuke recalled Sakura's eyes. They were filled with hate, but mostly fear. Fear for him. There was something else hiding. The loneliness in her was what he focused on.

He had heard that there had been a terrible accident with the Akatsuki and Asuma, but that couldn't have made her look as if she was lost. Sakura's bright green eyes echoed his blue ones. The pain of being alone, pushing away anyone who wanted to help. Something happened, but what?

As the pounding persisted, Sasuke sighed and walked over to the door. "Listen, Kabuto, I don't care what Orochimaru has to say unless it's about training, so go away."

Kabuto stepped back from the irate teen. Lightning was beginning to spark from the boy. If you had even met Sasuke once, you would understand that now would be the time to run and find a rock to hide under. However, much credit to him, Kabuto held his ground.

"Orochimaru says that you are supposed to watch over this girl, until he deems it necessary to take her, or we head back to Sound, understood?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was low, even for Orochimaru. He was supposed to let Sakura into his room, let her see his life, for who knew how long?

Unfortunately, before Sasuke could argue, Kabuto pushed Sakura over the threshold and closed the door.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the same room for the first time in three years, and neither was jumping for joy. Sakura did throw up, though. "Ugh," Sasuke said, but nothing else. He sat down on the bed, his back against the wall.

Sakura didn't move. She stood in front of the doorway, any confidence she had had was gone. Only loneliness reflected in her eyes. Every other emotion became nonexistent.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. Honestly, this girl was pathetic. She could never control emotions, crying all the time, but he expected her to shape up after he left. It seemed the opposite. He just ignored the girl and picked up a book.

Books had become his only escape, when he wasn't training. He only trained during the night anyway. Kabuto had begun calling him a nocturnal rat a few weeks ago, courtesy of his training habits.

Sakura coughed and he looked up. She vomited once again on the stone floor. Finally, he said, "I'm sure Kabuto has something for whatever it is that you have."

Sakura only shook her head. It wasn't like he cared, he only wanted her out of his sight. Her actions (or rather lack of) unnerved him, somehow. She would usually have said something by now, if she had been in her right mind.

He just shrugged it off and continued reading. The sun began to set, according to the window in his room, and still Sakura did not move. She only stood there, occasionally puking.

Kabuto came around about eight o'clock for dinner. By that time, the sun had completely set, and Sasuke was getting annoyed with Sakura's presence. He knocked on the door and entered. The wooden door hit Sakura, but she neither flinched nor moved. She only stared at the ground in front of her.

Kabuto saw the small pile of vomit, but for the moment ignored it. "Dinner's ready, Nocturnal Rat, unless you want to search the trashcans, c'mon girl." He motioned to Sakura. Still staring at her feet, she shuffled after him. Sasuke came, more reluctantly. He was still reading as he trailed behind the two.

Orochimaru and the two other girls were sitting at a large table. The three empty chairs were quickly filled as Kabuto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat down. Roast duck, ramen, inari, and dumplings filled the table.

Sasuke immediately filled his plate and began eating. Kabuto and Orochimaru followed suit. The two girls reluctantly took some food, but Sakura still didn't move. She only sat there as everyone ate.

Sasuke watched Sakura. She didn't speak, smile, not even move. This was beginning to worry him. Whenever he had seen Sakura eat, she would eat as much as Kakashi, sometimes even more.

Now, sitting there, staring at the wooden table, she didn't even make eye contact with him. Finally Orochimaru coughed and said, "Eat, girl, the food's not poisoned, you know."

Kabuto gave the plate of dumplings a nudge in Sakura's direction. She blinked, but didn't move. Finally, still staring at a burn spot on the table, she took a dumpling and ate it quietly.

The other two girls stared at her as they finished their plate of food. The first girl hadn't even chewed half a dumpling. There was something seriously whack with her.

Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto watched as Sakura set the other half on the table and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well, Kabuto, show those three back to their rooms. Sasuke, I would like a word with you," Orochimaru said, slowly. Kabuto nodded to Orochimaru and did as he was told.

Sasuke remained. Opening his book, he pretended to zone Orochimaru out. The Sannin didn't like this, and got his revenge by grabbing the book and chucking it across the room.

"You should thank me boy, I just gave you a chance to revive your clan," Orochimaru sneered. Sasuke choked on his spit. So that was what the creepy man had had in mind.

The Uchiha really ought to have thanked him, but this only made Sasuke angry.

"You bastard! What am I supposed to do for you now? Reciprocity and all that? I know how you think!"

Orochimaru chuckled dangerously. "Is that so? I'm not asking for anything in return, so you can eat your words. Until you make up your mind on this, I'll have more blankets brought into your room."

Sasuke stormed out, too angry to practice, he had training with Orochimaru tomorrow anyway, and so one night didn't matter. Slamming the door to his room, he remembered he wasn't alone.

Sakura was huddled in a corner with Kabuto coaxing her to swallow three pills. He had succeeded with the first two, but was having trouble on the third pill.

"Oh, come on, don't make me force it down your throat," Kabuto groaned, prying Sakura's mouth open. She tried to wrench out of his grasp, but failed. He stuffed the pill into her mouth. Sakura gagged, but swallowed the pill.

Standing up, the Sound medic rushed out of the door, giving Sasuke a dry smile before leaving.

Sasuke scowled in Kabuto's direction and fell on his bed. Sakura sat, hiccupping, curled in a ball. Her eyes said she was terrified. She had been there for at least eight hours, but still not a word passed through her lips.

Sakura had sure changed in the half of a year since he had last seen her. It seemed as if she wasn't in her right mind, almost as if she was empty.

Her emptiness was frightening, even to Sasuke. He, however, chose to ignore her. She only sat there shaking until Kabuto unceremoniously threw blankets into the room. Sasuke picked the blankets up and set them next to Sakura.

She grabbed the top blanket, a simple blue one and wrapped it around herself. Sasuke retreated to his bed and lay on his side, facing his ex-teammate.

After an hour, she still hadn't moved. Sasuke began drifting asleep. He heard Kabuto come by and lock the door. The click startled Sakura and she squeaked.

That was the first noise Sakura had made since throwing up. Finally, Sasuke fell asleep completely.

He woke up to the sun shining in his face. Sakura was gone, but it didn't bother him. Stretching, he walked to the bathroom down the hall. Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the cool spray of the shower.

After he had bathed, he went to breakfast and grabbed a bowl of porridge-like stuff. He gulped it down quickly before Orochimaru arrived.

"Show me your Chidori, all versions, even with your sword," Orochimaru said, and sat down. Sasuke obliged beginning with the original Chidori.

After five hours straight of training, Orochimaru called it quits. Sasuke had broken his left leg during sparring and he gingerly tested it. Wincing, he limped to his room.

"Oh, and Sasuke, any injuries you have, tell the girl to heal," Orochimaru called after him. Sasuke was inwardly going through a very long list of comebacks, but kept his mouth shut. His leg hurt too much.

When he got back, he found Sakura looking through his large stack of books. She would read parts of one set it aside, pick up another, read the title, and set it to the other side. Finally, she picked one and put the rest of the books back in order. Sakura still had the blanket draped over her shoulders, but she was dressed in blue capris, a baggy red shirt, and a white apron.

Sasuke limped over to his bed, thinking she would heal him without having to ask. He was praying for too much. She ignored him and opened the book. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He coughed to gain her attention. Placing her finger in the page, the girl looked up.

He opened his mouth a few times before words came. "Orochimaru wants you to act as my medic. I think my leg's broken." As an added effect, he pointed to his left leg. Sakura nodded, set the book down, and crawled across the room to him. Making hand seals, she placed her palms on Sasuke's leg. After five minutes, it was healed. She crawled back to her corner and her book.

Sasuke was getting tired of her lack of action. He had figured that the first second, they saw each other she would be begging him to go back to Konoha. Instead, she hadn't even uttered a word. Finally, he cracked, saying, "Are you going to beg me to go back to Konoha, like you did last time?"

Sakura shook her head. He was definitely irritated with her. "Why?"

Sakura looked up at him with pleading eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore," she whispered.

The first words she said, had cried out louder than anything. She spoke it so sadly, so softly, they echoed in his ears. _"It doesn't matter anymore." _They were the worst words she could have said.

Sasuke didn't push it any farther and she continued reading.

He judged the time by the sun, about three o'clock. They weren't due for dinner for five hours. Kabuto usually checked in about six thirty, so he picked up the top book and looked at the cover.

Glancing over at Sakura, he realized, she had taken his book. But, rather than steal it back from her, he just shrugged, and read the other book.

At six thirty-five, Kabuto knocked and entered. He held a pill for Sakura to take. Walking over to the girl, he ignored Sasuke. Sasuke only glanced up before continuing to read.

After forcing a pill down her throat, Kabuto stood up and faced Sasuke. "How's your leg?" Sasuke was about to take this as a serious question until he saw the slight smirk on his face.

"Die, Kabuto, die," Sasuke said, casually pulling out a kunai.

"Are you planning on throwing that at me?" Kabuto replied snickering.

"I'm still contemplating between stabbing you to death, or slicing you in two. I actually prefer the former, though." Sasuke laughed dryly.

Kabuto rolled his eyes and left.

Sakura pulled a face over in the corner. "Is there any reason why he gave me a birth control pill?"

Sasuke looked startled, then angry. "KABUTO!"

---

Five days later, the six headed back to Sound village. No one ambushed them, much to Sasuke's disappointment. Sakura still had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Sasuke looked worriedly in the pink haired girl's direction. Kabuto saw his discomfort.

"We made it look like she was dead. Nobody will follow after us."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke continued walking. As they continued on their way, Sakura began lagging behind. It wasn't long until she collapsed on the road, unconscious.

Orochimaru looked back at her. "Sasuke pick her up and carry her."

Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the girl. Unwrapping her from the blanket, he put her on his back. _"Pathetic little girl, you didn't use to be this weak. I told you, you weren't fit to be a ninja."_

They trekked further, but Sakura still didn't wake up. Finally as dusk was coming fast, they stopped. Sasuke dumped Sakura off his back and Kabuto sidled over to her. Placing his hand over her heart, he pumped chakra into her body.

After a minute, he pulled his hand back and checked her pulse. An eyebrow shot into his hair. Kabuto shook his head, as if to clear it.

"What?" Orochimaru asked bored.

I told you we shouldn't have given her that extra pill. She had an allergic reaction to it."

Sasuke cocked his head. "An allergic reaction? I thought medics could stop themselves from..." He stopped. Medics didn't get allergic reactions, at least not one's they couldn't flush out of their system. So why did she...?

The teen's eyes widened. "Sakura's not the suicidal type," Sasuke said. The two other girls were edging away, but stopped when Sasuke spoke.

---

A/N: No, Sakura is NOT dead. Updates might take a while on this story, since I'm revising some of my other ones, and Sakura's behavior will be explained next chapter, whenever I post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: I know Sakura is NOT weak. All will be explained in this chapter. The two other girls will not show up again. They were only to help prove a point in the first chapter. You can decipher what that point was. I don't own Naruto.

---

Kabuto and Orochimaru took turns carrying Sakura back to Sound. When they reached the village, Sasuke immediately walked off to his apartment, but was stopped by Kabuto putting Sakura on his back.

"She's going with you to your apartment." The medic smirked and walked off after Orochimaru. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and would have done an obscene hand gesture if Kabuto had been looking.

Tayuya and Sakon snickered as the Uchiha walked by. Sasuke really did flick them off. Tayuya, true to her foul mouth yelled, "Damn boy!" after him.

Ignoring them, he walked up the steps to his apartment. The other two Sound barrier ninja were having a fight with water guns. Honestly, could they get anymore immature? Pushing them out of the way, Sasuke unlocked his door and walked into his home.

This place was more like home than Konoha had ever been. Books lined the walls, paper strewn everywhere, and the couch was broken. Three lamps were missing light bulbs and his kitchen was overflowing with dirty dishes. From all the chaos, out came a cat.

Dumping Sakura onto the broken couch, he leaned down to pet the black cat. "Hey, Kohaku."

Over on the sofa, Sakura groaned. Sasuke scowled. He had figured she would be out of his life the minute they reached Sound, but _no_! Damn woman, she should mind her own business and stay out of his.

He crouched down and picked up the cat. It hissed, and Sasuke set him on the girl. Kohaku immediately ran away, while Sakura shot up. "Keep that thing away from me," she growled.

"That thing is my cat," Sasuke muttered and walked into the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets, he found the only thing that would last for the times he was gone with Orochimaru, instant ramen.

He heated up some water and peeked around the kitchen. "Want some ramen?" Sasuke asked.

He had expected a simple nod or shake, but instead, tears leaked out of the ducts in her eyes. She furiously shook her head and hid behind her hands. Sasuke's eyebrows rose, but he didn't push it.

---

That night, Sasuke took out a bedroll and let Sakura sleep on the couch.

Sakura was having a bad time falling asleep. Memories were haunting her. Flashes of the past were playing like a film. Unable to stop it, she watched the worst moment of her life.

-Flashback-

She was hiding behind a tree pumping chakra into Sai as quickly as humanly possible, maybe even faster, but nothing was working. His heart rate sped and the boy's eyes fluttered open.

Coughing, Sai looked at her with pale gray eyes. He lifted his hand and placed it on hers. Sputtering, he said, "My friend."

Sakura started pushing chakra into his wound, but she knew it was fruitless. His pupils went gray, and his head fell back to the ground with a soft thud. She pulled her hands away looking at the blood. So much blood, so much death, so painful to watch. She didn't know how anyone could take it.

Screaming, she plunged her hand in the river, letting the red run off her hand. Kakashi and Naruto heard her scream. They turned their heads, attention breaking. Sakura looked up at them.

"_NARUTO, KAKASHI-SENSEI, RUN!" _Sakura panted bolting upright on the couch. Sasuke shot up at the name of his blonde-haired rival.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face, landing on the sofa with a small plop. Kohaku, who had realized Sakura wasn't bad, shot away under the kitchen table. Sasuke stared at her in utter horror.

Her breathing slowed and steadied. She didn't wipe her tears. "It's my fault, all my fault. They would have won, but I ruined it. It's all my fault. They're gone forever, and it's all my fault."

Sasuke heard her words. "What happened?" he growled.

Hiccupping, Sakura relayed her most painful memory. "...they caught Naruto and they forced the Kyuubi out of his body. Itachi killed Naruto. He killed Kakashi and it's my fault they died. They aren't coming back, and I miss them. They were the only ones who cared, the only ones who really thought I was a person, not some obstacle or a throwaway life. I was someone and I meant something to them."

Sasuke looked down. He had indeed, only thought of her as an obstacle and a throwaway life.

When Sakura lifted her head, her eyes were red and puffy. In a choked voice, she said, "If there's anything, _anything,_ I can do to help you kill Itachi, I will do it."

The Uchiha looked at her fierce eyes. He now understood why she wouldn't speak, why she looked lost. He hadn't eaten for months after the Uchiha massacre. That still didn't explain the fainting, though.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura said, when he asked.

"Oh," Sasuke answered and clamped his mouth shut.

---

The days went by, months, until... "DEAR GOD, WOMAN WHY ARE YOU HAVING SPASMS?!"

"JUST GO GET KABUTO BEFORE I EAT YOU!" Sakura yelled back at Sasuke.

Sasuke ran out of his apartment, jumping over the railing. Sprinting, he ran into Kabuto. "Umm, I think Sakura's going into labor."

Kabuto looked at the sixteen year old. "So, the birth control didn't work?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No moron, you only gave it to her once."

"I honestly think you need manners..."

Sasuke cut into the "have-more-manners-you-lowlife" speech with, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell that to Sakura and her bad mood."

"Fine, I'm coming." Kabuto ran back to Sasuke's apartment and sprinted up the stairs.

---

The four barrier ninja were peeking around the corner of the Uchiha's apartment. Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jiroubou stood outside, wondering who the new thing was. They didn't like babies much, but when Sakura kicked Tayuya's butt for swearing, she became a part of the so-called "family." They even helped cheer Sakura up. Her bad mood was gone.

After three hours of labor, the baby finally came out (with much huffing and puffing on both Kabuto's and Sakura's part). He washed the newborn, wrapped it in a blanket, handed it to Sakura, and said, "Goodbye."

He walked out of the apartment, through the barrier ninja, and down the stairs. Everyone watched him go, before crowding into the apartment.

"Yes, nice to see you too," Sakura said, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut the hell up," Tayuya said.

Sakura glared at her before replying. "Be glad I'm stuck on the couch, or you'd be clutching your butt again."

"Hey, shut up both of you," Sakon said, rubbing his head. "You're giving me a headache."

"So, what did you name the thing?" Kidomaru said, grumpily.

"Umm, how 'bout Chicken Liver?" Tayuya suggested.

"How 'bout you leave?" Sakura replied.

"No thanks, my ass ain't moving."

"Again, shut up both of you!" Sakon yelled, waking the baby up. After the five minutes it took to quiet it down.

"What gender is it anyway?" Jiroubou asked.

"It's a girl, can't you see the pink," Sasuke started, "...never mind."

The baby girl was wrapped in a blue blanket, not pink. He realized something else.

"Damnit, I liked that couch. Now I'll never be able to sit on it again."

"So, what are you going to name said baby girl?" Kidomaru asked again.

"My offer for Chicken Liver still stands," Tayuya said.

"And so is my offer of you leaving." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Must I ask again?" Kidomaru said.

"I already told you Chi..."

"Evana, there happy?" Sakura interrupted.

"No," Tayuya pouted.

"I was talking to Kidomaru."

"Oh shut it, both of you," said Sasuke.

---

That night, as Sasuke was holding the child, much to his discomfort, Sakura stepped out of the shower.

"Umm, Sasuke could I ask you something?"

Looking up from the big blue eyes of Evana, he said, "You just did, but yes you can ask another."

"When you go after Itachi, let me go with you."

Sasuke coughed. "WHAT?"

**A/N Please Read!!:** I'll be mean and stop it there. This has a slightly better mood. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Oh, and if you have any inspiring stories you wish to tell, PM them to me. I'm planning to make a "Chicken Soup For The Internet Soul" story. I advise changing the names for privacy reasons. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: People said that chapter went a bit fast. Well, I got everything I wanted to cover covered. AND it was just to explain that Sakura's bad mood is over and to bring Evana into the story. This is where it REALLY starts and begins to slow down.

---

Five years later

---

Orochimaru walked around Sound village grumpily, very grumpily. Sasuke had absolutely _refused_ to be his puppet until his clan was revived. Sakura stood with him on that matter. Next thing, he would be giving candy back to babies.

Speaking of babies, Evana had grown. Her eyes had turned a deep blue, and her hair was pink, held back with a black bow. She had also begun calling him 'grandpa' mush to his confusion and irritation.

"GRANDPA!" Speak of the devil, Evana came running up to the Sannin. The second she came into view, he was sprinting in the other direction.

Tayuya, Sakura, and a girl named Kauri sat watching him running by with Evana chasing after him. Shaking their heads, they giggled.

The legendary Sannin, killed more people than ever listed, snake Summoner, and afraid of nothing...except Evana, five year old, skipping princess. That had to be embarrassing.

Sasuke walking in the other direction, took pity on Orochimaru, and picked Evana up. "Go torture Sakura."

"DADDY!" Evana cried hugging him. Sasuke stiffened.

"Help," he choked.

"You got yourself into that," Orochimaru said, shuffling away. Sasuke made a face in Orochimaru's direction, before walking to Sakura.

"I think this thing belongs to you," he said peeling Evana away from him.

Evana smiled and crawled onto her mother's lap. The sugar high five year-old bounced up and down.

Tayuya stood up popping her back. "Hell with you three, I got better things to do." Tayuya should have known by now the like-mother, like-daughter, saying came into play when it included swearwords.

"How dare you use words like that? They're naughty and rude, just like the people who use them." Evana stuck her tongue out.

Tayuya burst out laughing. "Yes, I am naughty."

Kauri snorted and Sakura suppressing her fit of giggles, said, "Tayuya, you pervert!"

Tayuya shrugged, shaking from laughter, and left. Once she was out of sight, Sakura pushed Evana off her lap, and picked herself out of the chair. "Well, see ya, Kauri. It's getting dark."

Kauri nodded, sinking into her chair.

---

After Evana had been put to bed, which was easier said than done, Sasuke leaned back on the couch, which was indeed different from the one Sakura gave birth on five years ago. "I've been wondering..." he began.

"What?" Sakura said, iciness seeping into her voice.

"Why are you so eager to go after Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"I already told you, he killed Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto. I'll do anything to avenge them," Sakura replied, heatedly.

"Don't lose your head when I say this but, I have a feeling that's only half the story. Evana's eyes look exactly like mine. Why do you want to kill him, really?" Sasuke put in.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to go there, but he had a right to know. It was only a matter of time before Evana began realizing Sasuke wasn't her real father. She muttered, "All right, you win. Itachi is Evana's father. She wasn't supposed to happen. He violated me in so many ways, and I'll kill him for it." As an added effect, she twisted her hands as if she was strangling the air.

Sasuke nodded and moved out of her grasp for fear of being choked. His insides, however, were burning. Itachi, _his _brother, raped Sakura. He was dearly going to pay.

"...well, either that or watch him die." Sakura interrupted his thoughts. Groaning, Sakura stood up. Looking around she said, "I think we need a bigger apartment."

She was right. When Evana had turned three, they realized, she couldn't fit in the crib forever, so as something to do, they turned half the kitchen into a room for the girl.

"I'll talk to Orochimaru about it tomorrow." Sasuke yawned and spread out on the couch, pulling blankets over him.

Sakura murmured, "Good night," and slouched over to her pile of bedrolls. She thought they were more comfortable than their new couch, anyway.

---

"ACHOO!" Evana sneezed. She didn't feel good. Crawling out of bed, she shuffled over to Sakura.

Pushing her awake, she said, "I don't feel good."

"Nnng?" Sakura moaned, "Go talk to Daddy."

Across the room, Evana nudged Sasuke awake. "I don't feel good."

"Go talk to your mom," Sasuke mumbled, groggily.

"But she said to go to you," Evana whined loudly.

Sasuke opened one eye to look at the girl. "Who's the medic in this house? Sakura. Who's the one that can make you feel better? Sakura. Now let me sleep."

"Mommy!" Evana called, making both adults groan.

"What, Evana?...and don't yell." Sakura rolled off the makeshift bed and crawled to her daughter.

"I don't...blargh!" Evana puked, on Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke yelled. "Ewww!"

"Oh, shut up, you big baby," Sakura said. "Sasuke, go take a shower and get a bowl."

"Which first?"

"The bowl, moron!"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen grumbling something about "being covered in puke, damn throw up."

"Oh, shut up and hurry!" Sakura interrupted. He moved faster for fear of being hurt.

Tossing a plastic bowl in Sakura's direction, he headed for the shower. As he got the undigested food off his body, his mind was in overload. This was the first time Sakura had seemed worried about something as little as vomit.

"Evana!" Sakura shouted from the living room.

Sasuke jumped up, grabbed a towel, wrapped around him, and sprinted out the bathroom. Evana was lying on the couch. She seemed asleep, but it wasn't quite right.

"Damnit! It was poison! Her body tried to flush the poison out of her system, but it was too late!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke walked up to her carefully. He never thought he would care if someone died, but too see Sakura this upset unnerved him.

This moment dragged his attention to something Itachi had said to him.

"_Death, oh how I would love to escape it. Then I wouldn't be afraid of anything."_

Death, huh? Maybe that was Itachi's weakness.

A crash brought Sasuke into the present. A rock flew over Sakura's pink hair and landed on the kitchen table.

A note was sealed to it. Sasuke walked over and ripped the letter off. Opening it, his frown turned to full-fledged anger. Lightning was erupting from him with an incredible power.

Crumbling up the letter, he tossed it behind him and walked out of the little apartment, destroying everything in his path.

Wiping her tears, Sakura looked after the man, before turning to the note. Smoothing it out, she read:

"Still not enough anger, little brother."

It became clear to her that killing Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and raping her was only part of getting Sasuke angry. It was almost as if watching his parents die wasn't enough for Sasuke.

---

A/N: I told you this is where it really starts. Sorry for the late update, but I'm busy right now. The next chapter may take even longer, but it will be lengthier, I PROMISE! I also figured out that I like story titles that start with "H."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Some have said that I have changed the mood too swiftly. What happened with Evana was swift and I apologize. Just please don't give up on this story, please?...crickets...

---

Sasuke was seething. Cold blooded murder, simple as that. How could Itachi live with himself? This was ripping his heart up more than the day of the Great Uchiha Massacre. Fear and anger emanated from his body when he thought of what would happen to Sakura next.

It was true that he had gotten over the death of his parents, but losing the only friend he had, the only friend who understood the way he felt, burned him, destroyed him from the inside out.

It was five years ago when it happened, but still he did not believe that the invincible loud mouth ninja was gone. It seemed as if this was a never-ending nightmare. The Nightmare From Hell, lived by Sasuke, that would make a depressing book.

He thought about what his choices were. One- let Sakura die because he did not stop Itachi, or two- go after Itachi and pray he dies. There was no way he could let Sakura get in on this fight. It was too dangerous.

Sasuke stopped. He just realized how much he cared about Sakura. She had been fawning over him during his short time at Konoha, but he didn't realize it. Instead, to him it seemed like just another part of life.

The large lake that Sound Village surrounded was coming up, and the moonlight reflected off the sparkling surface. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, but it wouldn't last. As soon as the moon set, the beauty would disappear. He held on to the moment, just like he held on to the memories of Naruto and Konoha.

Naruto was the closest thing to a brother besides the real thing. What Sai had said about the fact that he would risk his life to see if friendship was worth it had hit him in the bull's eye.

Sasuke had said angrily to Naruto about not knowing the pain of losing your family, your friends. That came back and suddenly he realized Naruto had lost many people. Everyone turned their backs on him; he was always watching people walked past him as if he wasn't there. But the thing that had to hurt the most was watching his best friend, his only friend walk away and call him a loser.

Because of that mistake, Naruto was now dead. Sasuke had no one to blame, but himself. He beginning to understand the depth of Naruto's pain, but the abyss was never-ending.

He stood on the edge of the water thinking of how easy it would be to let gravity pull him into the lake, float gently to the top. So poetic, but at the same time horrific. This was not what he had intended his life to do. If he could only go back in time, change his mistake...

But it was impossible. That was that. The chapter had ended; the book was closed, for good.

---

Sakura looked at the note, tears smudging the ink. This wasn't supposed to happen. Did Itachi not realize he just killed his child, or did he just not care? Evana was five; she was smart, pretty, and nice. Every parent wanted that kind of child, but it seemed Itachi only wanted her to kill her.

A cough came from the couch. Sakura looked up. It seemed as if she was only imagining it, but when an arm moved, it was real.

She sprinted across the room tripping and almost falling. Evana coughed again. She groaned and opened her eyes.

Sakura was taken aback. Piercing red eyes stared at her. "Evana close your eyes!" Sakura said. The girl didn't need telling twice. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep again.

The woman breathed in and out calming herself. Those eyes, they scared her. They brought back horrible memories, painful ones to relive. As she pulled herself together, she injected the poison antidote. Evana squeaked, but did not wake.

Sakura fell down on the ground and drifted off to sleep.

---

Tsunade had given up hope of ever seeing her protégé again. "Naruto, you still shouldn't move that leg."

Needless to say, two other people wouldn't stop being stubborn. They were still recovering, after five years of rehab. She still didn't know how they survived. Maybe Itachi had gone soft. Most likely not, but they could still dream.

Naruto and Kakashi didn't even know how they were alive. All they knew was they woke up three days after the fight to find Sakura gone and Sai dead.

"We don't care. We will find her. We already lost Sasuke, I will not lose her too," Naruto complained, moving _that_ leg. Tsunade rolled her eyes watching him wince. "Besides, my leg doesn't even hurt."

"Quit pretending to be tough, Naruto. We all can see through you bluff. You're a bad liar," Kakashi was in better repair, doing pushups with Izumo and Kotetsu sitting on his back.

Naruto was about to make an obscene hand-gesture, when Shikamaru came running in. "After five years of searching, we've found Haruno Sakura's tracks."

With that news, Kakashi and Naruto leapt up, Naruto hobbling on his leg, and Izumo and Kotetsu going flying.

"Naruto, Kakashi, you have one more week in rehab before you can leave. Nara, you take Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino, and go after Sakura now, understood?" Tsunade commanded. Shikamaru nodded his head affirmative, before leaving.

---

Sasuke's mind was made up. He had to leave, go after Itachi himself. There was no way Sakura could know. It was bothering him to just leave; he needed to say good-bye to her.

Climbing up to his apartment, he saw Sakura bustling around, heating up water to fill a bottle with. He came up behind her watching her pour the boiling water into the container.

"What's that for?" he asked quietly. She turned the stove off, walked around him, and placed the water bottle on Evana's forehead.

She then went to the icebox, reached in, pulling out a bowl of liquid green stuff. He didn't know what to call it, personally.

Sakura still ignored him, filling a needle with the concoction. Walking back to her daughter, she injected it.

Sasuke was thoroughly worried by now. The girl was dead, so what was Sakura wasting her time for?

Stepping in to stop her, he recoiled. Evana was coughing and rolling over on the couch. "What...?"

"Apparently, the Uchiha clan is hard to kill," Sakura mused, slightly. Well, that was slightly comforting.

"Sakura, I..." he tried to say something again, but was interrupted once more.

"I know what you want to do, but can you wait until Evana is better, that way, you can say good-bye to her. She would appreciate it. Besides, I need help with the meds this will require," she pleaded.

"A month, will that be long enough?" Sasuke capitulated.

"Plenty, she'll be up in a week," Sakura stated happily. The needle was empty. She popped the back off it and placed the needle and the tube into the pot on the stove, which was still full of boiling water.

---

A month had passed, but Sasuke was less and less eager to leave. He was content with teaching Evana jutsu after jutsu, and also how to control her new ability. She learned quickly soaking in everything he said. Sakura watched at a safe distance.

Sakura had elected to teach Evana medical jutsus once she had full control of her Sharingan. Although it would be a while until then, she was fine as a spectator.

---

Naruto and Kakashi had finally caught up with Shikamaru and his group. They neared Sound Village. With Neji's help, they had pinpointed Sakura. She was walking back to an apartment complex carrying a girl.

Evana was talking nonstop about her birthday which was next week. Sasuke interrupted to say that if it hadn't been for Sakura, she would never have turned six.

After a while, Sakura set Evana down near the lake. "Hey, Evana, why don't you show your mom your Sharingan?"

At this Sakura looked a little uneasy, but Evana began jumping up and down before closing her eyes. Sakura looked at the Sharingan for a moment, before smiling, "Which comma is that, the ninjutsu one?"

Evana nodded, adding, "All I have is taijutsu left."

They would have continued their conversation had it not been for a sudden cry of anger. Naruto stood, pointing a shaking and accusing finger in Sasuke's direction. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?"

"Whoa, calm down, Naruto." Sasuke was backing up to the water.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura shouted. "He has done nothing, but protect me and care for me the past five years, and where were you?"

Naruto put his hand down, slowly, hiding his shame. Sasuke crept up to Naruto pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's nice to see you again, brother, however so."

The Uzumaki stiffened. The last Sasuke had come close to him; he had drawn a sword and almost murdered the blonde.

This time there was no sword and Sasuke had called him brother. His personality had changed. The Uchiha seemed like a happier person, somewhat.

Naruto hung his head in shame, tears pouring down his cheeks. Sakura ambled over to him, lifting his chin up. She smiled at him and wiped his tears away. "Evana," she said. "I want you to meet your uncle."

The girl behind Sakura sneaked out from behind her mother's legs walking to the crying man. She smiled at him, making sure her Sharingan wasn't activated.

There was a rustling in the trees and the other leaf ninja dropped down to join them. Singling Kakashi out, Sakura pointed to him. "Evana, go hug that man."

"Okay!" she took off in Kakashi's direction. It was priceless to see the look of shock and utter bafflement, as he was attack by a five year old.

It was a happy reunion, but short lived, when Naruto asked Sasuke to go back to Konoha with them.

---

A/N: I have to say, I'm sorry to XXDragonheart6XX. I said it was going to be posted yesterday, but some things came up and I was never able to update so... I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be up. Enrollment with school just started again so I'll be busy. I'll try to update soon, but no promises will be made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, really sorry, but I needed to post it.

---

"I cannot, and will not go back to that hellhole!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Sasuke, you've always had the choice to leave, but now, it's beyond your control, you _are_ coming back whether you want to or not," Kakashi said.

"STOP!" Sakura fumed. The group turned around and stared at her. "Look, I'm glad to see you're alive, slightly shocked, but you still have no power to drag people away. I honestly don't know what you're thinking, but it would kill Evana to leave. So, you cannot drag Sasuke back because that would kill her too. If you think I'm going to leave only if you say so, then I will personally beat you into the ground!"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow flew into his hair. Since when had Sakura been this protective? Naruto on the other hand, became infuriated, "I don't care what that brat thinks, she can stay here if that's what she wants!"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke and Sakura yelled back, with Kakashi attempting to calm them down. Evana had been ignored until the moment she cried, "Fireball jutsu!"

Fire spread out across the lake covering the water. All the ninja quieted down. "Never call me a brat again."

Naruto nodded, scared of being turned into a hotdog.

"Listen, how about we ask Evana what she wants to do?" Shikamaru put in. He had been quiet until then, thinking this whole mission was pointless, and begging he could just go back home and play go. He had just gotten tired of the arguing.

"Well, Evana," Sakura said, crouching down to be eyelevel with her daughter, "would you rather stay here, or go to where I was born?"

Evana thought for a moment, "Which is prettier?"

"Konoha."

"Which has more kids?"

"Konoha."

"Will I meet my grandma?"

"Yes."

At this, the girl paused. "Konoha," she answered matter-of-factly.

Sasuke groaned, but gave in. "Orochimaru won't be happy about this you know."

Naruto grinned. "If I can take down the Akatsuki, he's no problem for me!"

---

"I don't know about this," Sasuke said.

"What? The fact that you're going back home or the fact that you let a five year old make that decision for you?" Sakura asked, hurriedly packing some clothes.

"Both," Sasuke answered, shoving his sheath into its proper place on his waist. Evana was busy writing her name into the wall with a kunai.

She sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place."

---

They met up with their "rescue party" just outside of the Sound Village gates. The guards were unconscious, from what Sasuke didn't want to know.

Naruto was wiping the dust off his hands and said, "There, now Orochimaru won't know immediately."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not immediately no, but I'd given him ten minutes."

Kakashi coughed. "Even more of an incentive to move out now."

Shikamaru stood up. "Got everything? Then let's go."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Evana looked back at the village. It was small, but well kept. Orochimaru had done a good job with it. They were just sad to see the back of it. Even Sakura who had spent her five years there as a captive, felt at home. She had no motive to leave after Evana was born. In fact, she became accustomed to it. They treated her as if she was a part of their family. Although she was practically the only one without a curse mark, she was regarded as if she was one of them. She had thrown away her leaf headband, even if she never accepted a sound one.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was being bombarded with questions by Naruto. Evana was still scowling at the Kyuubi container, who chose to ignore her.

Neji, on the other hand walked right up to the girl. "Nice hair," he said rolling his eyes. She glared at him. Ignoring the anger radiating off her, he continued, "How old are you?" He crouched down to be face to face with her.

As if to explain her bad mood, she bit his forefinger. He leapt back, slamming into Shikamaru. "She bit me!"

Ino snickered. Tenten said, "Not the best of moments for the Hyuga prodigy is it?"

Their humor was cut off immediately when three sound ninja jumped down from the trees surrounding the path.

"Tayuya!" Evana said, happily.

"Damn it, what the hell are you doing these lowlife bastards?" Tayuya said. The other two ninja looked to be genin, and nodded at her words.

Kohaku, jumped out of Tayuya's arms. "How could you forget your cat, and why didn't you say goodbye to me? I knew it. You can all rot in hell, bastards!"

The sound barrier ninja winked and turned around. She was ready to jump into the trees, but turned around at the last minute. "Look, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm thinking, but I don't care what Orochimaru thinks. He's a bastard, but all I have to say is run. Get the hell away from this place or you'll die."

Sakura looked at her friend. "WAIT!" Tayuya, who had just jumped, fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Tayuya cried rolling on the path, obviously in pain. Clutching her head, the foul-mouthed girl twitched in anger and picked herself up off the dirt.

"Why are doing this, why are you helping us?" Sakura asked, almost pleadingly. Evana cocked her head looking at Tayuya. The sound ninja was looking at her. Evana smiled a smile that Tayuya returned.

"Evana, don't you dare forget the person who taught you every single word you should never say, got it?" Tayuya laughed before jumping into the trees once again.

Evana nodded and waved at the receding woman. A thought occurred to ask her to come along, but she already knew the answer. Sound village was the only place Tayuya had called her home, it was the only place she could call her haven. It was her safest place, her stronghold, her home.

It hit Sakura what she was leaving, when Tayuya disappeared. She was going to miss the lake, the joking children and even the annoying water gun fights, Kidomaru and Jiroubou always had. More people would come every week. They would look around and immediately fall in love with that place. Sound seemed more like home than, Leaf ever had.

Wiping her eyes, Sakura hugged her daughter and put Evana on her shoulders. "I can walk, you know," Evana huffed. Sakura laughed, but didn't put her down.

---

They made camp at dusk. Ino had sat down next to Sakura. Sakura seemed so...different. Even so, Ino was going to get her to talk. "So, who's the girl?" she asked nonchalant.

"Evana."

"Oh come on, simple one word answers won't work," Ino complained. "So, who's the dad, how old is she, spill!"

"She almost six," Sakura muttered.

"And...?"

"And, what?"

"Who's the dad?"

"Why do you care?" Sakura huffed, standing up suddenly. She stalked off to sit with Sasuke and Evana. Ino watched her go, sadly having a bad feeling about their friendship. Being able to control minds, she could partly read without any problem. Right now, all she felt from Sakura was anger. Feeling slightly guilty, Ino thought she pushed the questioning too far too soon.

Evana was sitting in Sasuke's lap yelling at Naruto. Naruto, obviously, was shouting back. It seemed more of a contest of insults. "You're annoying, rude, and just plain mean!"

"At least I'm not a BRAT!" Naruto shouted. Evana's eyes turned to slits. He backed up afraid of being burned to a crisp.

Sakura smiled at her daughter. "Sakura, can I talk to you?" She looked up to see Kakashi towering over her. Nodding, she followed him out of earshot.

"Seriously, who is the father?" Kakashi said. Sakura shook her head. "I can force it out of you," he said, menacingly. Still, she shook her head. Rolling his eyes, he clenched his teeth. He knew he could never hurt her. But he _was_ going to find out.

Sakura saw the look in Kakashi's eyes. "I kept it from Sasuke for five years. Do you think I'm going to tell you that easily?"

Giving up, he stormed away and went to sit and sulk near the campfire. Sitting up unexpectedly, he scooted closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the best person to figure things like this out. All Kakashi had to do was make it sound like a riddle.

---

A/N: I figured I should just post this. Sorry for the delay, but a lot of things have come up. I hope the next one will be up faster...I hope...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but things are really hectic. I'm sorry...

---

Kakashi was about to say his riddle aloud, when Shikamaru answered, "Itachi, now leave me alone."

_But my riddle was a really good one,_ Kakashi pouted, only inwardly of course. The night wore on and everything was back to normal, but with a big group, loud noises, and Evana attempting a sing-along (which failed pathetically). Kakashi rather liked this. They were almost a family. Everyone was arguing, but having a good time. People would laugh and joke, but no one would take what they said seriously.

When Naruto singed his eyebrows attempting to make dinner, even Sasuke let a smile pass his lips.

Further into the darkness, however, hid a shadow. No one could sense the presence yet, but it was there, watching every move. The birds kept silent, nothing near it moved, too afraid.

Itachi crept slowly and silently closer to the happy campers. He had planned to go after Naruto alone, grabbing him and leaving, but since his little brother was there, it was time to kill once again.

He wasn't sure why he let Kakashi and Naruto live. He wasn't sure how Evana managed to survive the poison, but it didn't matter now. They were going to die, and he was going to thoroughly enjoy killing them.

As he crept closer, Kakashi stiffened, but didn't move. Evana, Sasuke, and Naruto had felt his presence too. Evana looked in his direction about to open her mouth, when Sakura came by and picked her up.

This surprised Itachi. The five year old could sense him. He wasn't sure why, but he knew she was something special.

Neji activated his Byakugan, and widened his eyes even more. Slowly pulling out a kunai, he shouted to Kakashi, "I bet I can hit that tree right there." Making sure, Itachi couldn't see, he pointed out which tree.

"Three rounds at the local bar when we get back...but you have to do that ten times in a row. How's that for a wager?" Kakashi called back.

Neji smiled, pulling out nine more kunai. "Works for me." He flung the first one, hitting the tree right next to Itachi. Itachi jumped unable to see the streak of metal. With a thud, a second hit, all ten hit the tree.

With a sigh, Itachi relaxed slightly when an eleventh kunai zipped through the trees hitting him in the arm. He gritted his teeth and let out a groan. It was loud enough.

Tenten appeared out of nowhere, carrying as many kunai as she could. Judging the wind, she threw each precisely, pinning Itachi to the tree. As if it could get any worse, Itachi became paralyzed by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

Naruto stepped in front of the Akatsuki member, throwing his Rasengan from one hand to another. Before he could destroy Itachi though, Itachi disappeared.

Sakura screamed and Evana cried, "CREEP!" Itachi had disappeared completely, along with Sakura and Evana.

(A/N: I could stop it here, but you'd probably hurt me...so...)

"WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "They're gone, idiot." Turning to Kakashi, he nodded.

The jounin pulled out a kunai, making a small cut on his thumb. In a cloud of smoke Pakkun appeared, annoyed. Kakashi muttered quietly to the dog, before straightening up. "He's got the scent, but they're long gone already."

---

Itachi dragged Sakura and Evana to a small cave and sealed it. "Now, then, Sakura is it? I remember you."

Said woman clutched her child to her body, as if to shield her. Itachi smiled. It was a rude smile, loud and annoying. Laughing, the Akatsuki member, scooted closer to his captives.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried. He paid no heed. She pushed against the cold dirt covered floor until she hit the stone wall. There was no escape.

---

They had been running all day, but they weren't getting any closer.

"Damn," Kakashi said. The large group had split into smaller ones to search faster. Each had a dog leading them. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were currently flying over a large river, with Pakkun muttering under his breath, praying not to fall in.

"What?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodding as if encouraging the question.

"Itachi is Evana's father right? Think of what'll happen to Sakura this time?" The Copy-nin shuddered, involuntarily moving faster. Naruto and Sasuke quickened their pace as well, even more intent on saving Sakura.

---

The sun slowly lowered in the sky turning the day to dusk. Kakashi stopped and panted. They weren't getting any closer and they were running out of time. _There wasn't any time in the first place, idiot!_ Kakashi berated himself.

Naruto and Sasuke were worn out, but still intent on moving forward. At this rate, they were going to kill themselves.

"We have to rest," Kakashi muttered. Naruto gave him an incredulous look. Sasuke just glared at Kakashi.

Although they had every intention to keep on going, they did as they were told, grudgingly.

As the sun was properly set and darkness closed in, so did the chill. The wind blew and shivers ran down everyone's spine. It wasn't just the cold making them shake.

---

Sakura's eyes were closed. It was dark and she was scared. Evana sniffed, and Sakura opened her eyes. There was a small fire burning in the middle of the cave, fending away the cold of night. Itachi sat stoking it.

Sakura turned over and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. Turning to her daughter, she saw a gash on the girl's cheek from when she tried to fight Itachi. It hadn't done her any good except to be thrown against the rocky walls.

She took her daughter's cheek in her palm, gently allowing chakra to flow into the wound and seal it. Hugging Evana, the girl looked up asking, "Mommy, why are you so scared?"

---

A/N: And here is where I have to stop it. I will get the seventh chapter up soon, since this is a HUGE cliffhanger. I'm sorry about that


	7. Weasel Stomping Day

**Chapter Seven (aka Weasel Stomping Day)**

**---**

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please don't give up on this story -please?-

---

"Mommy, why are you so scared?" Evana whispered. Itachi looked over at the two girls, narrowing his eyes.

He was tired of this girl; she was overprotected, just like Sasuke, it made him sick. Although he knew how to force Evana into anger, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

---

Sakura looked at the five year old, stroking her soft pink hair. "Child," she whispered, "I wish I had your courage. I've always been a coward, but not any more."

Standing up, Sakura cried, "Hey you! I don't care what you do to me anymore, now let us go!"

Itachi was taken aback; this girl was planning to take him down? The thought was laughable, and that's what Itachi did. He laughed.

"What the...?" Sakura said.

"You really think you can kill me?" Itachi straightened up, activating his Sharingan.

"Actually," Sakura huffed, smirking, "I was planning on letting Sasuke do that, but..."

"Sasuke is no match for me. He doesn't know what true strength is. He's a pathetic fool, who lacks anger and compassion. Unless," Itachi said, "of course, you can prove me wrong."

He charged, bringing Sakura back down to the rough stone floor of the cave. He held her arms down and sat on her legs, stopping her from struggling. She tried to escape, turning this way and that, to no avail. "STOP!" Itachi shouted, in a large commanding voice. It was so frightening she quit fidgeting. "Now that I've gotten your attention, I would like to say," Itachi paused for a dramatic effect, "If you don't listen and do as I say, I'll tell your precious daughter everything."

Sakura's green eyes widened and slowly her lips formed, "You wouldn't."

The elder Uchiha Brother turned to Evana, muttering, "Who's your father, honey?" He used a sweet voice, attempting to cover up the malevolence of his attitude.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke," Evana said, stuttering slightly. She saw the danger, heard the malice, and feared for her mother, and there was nothing she could do. She felt helpless. It was a horrible feeling, weighing down on her, bringing pain into her voice, and tears to her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Itachi humored.

"W-what do you mean?" Evana muttered.

"I mean, are you sure Sasuke's your daddy?" Itachi whispered, using 'daddy' as a way to cover his cruelty.

"Stop it!" Sakura cried. "STOP IT! LEAVE EVANA ALONE!"

The Akatsuki member turned back to the girl pinned to the ground. Chuckling, he muttered, "So, do you give up?"

Sakura's lips covered her bared teeth, her eyes lost anger, and her chin fell to her chest.

"Good," Itachi said, "Now, do you want food, or would you rather sit here crying?"

"Why...you...jerk!" Sakura yelled. Itachi put his full weight on her, crushing her stomach, forcing all the breath from her lungs.

"Should I spill everything to your overprotected little brat?" The man seethed. "I think I should. It's not nice to tell lies."

"Don't you dare?" Sakura cried. "It'll hurt her more then you think!"

Itachi coughed, stifling a snort. "Listen Crybaby, the truth hurts. Get used to it!"

"NO!" the medic nin shouted to deaf ears. "Leave my daughter alone!"

The last part got through. "_Your_ daughter? No, my dear, it's _our _daughter."

Evana looked up from her knees. She wasn't stupid; she knew what Itachi had said. "_YOU!_" she called out. "NO!"

Evana screamed, just to let off steam. It didn't work, in fact, it did the opposite. The screaming drew up her blood, activating her Sharingan, giving her a crazed look.

"Bastard," Sakura spat. The saliva hit Itachi in the eye. He blinked and turned back to the woman.

"You're going to regret that," he growled, ripping away Sakura's blanket.

Screaming erupted from the small cave, until suddenly everything went silent as death.

---

Pakkun sat down on a ledge on the cliff the group was attempting to scale. Kakashi turned to the dog.

"What is it?" he asked, praying it was good news.

"I lost their scent," the dog muttered, ashamed.

_So much for praying,_ Kakashi thought. "Okay, let's rest for now."

Naruto and Sasuke papa-squatted on the rocky surface, still discussing the best way to take down Itachi.

"Okay, I'll come at him from the front while you go behind him, slicing him with that sword of yours."

"Won't work, he's not an idiot, dobe."

"Fine then! I'll come at him from the front with the Rasen-Shuriken and as he's dodging it, you get Sakura out, then attack from behind as she gets him in the side."

"And how would Sakura know of our plan, assuming she _is_ able to fight?"

"Good point."

Silence spread out among the small group.

"Well, I give up. I'm out of ideas," Naruto murmured, defeated.

"Nice try though," Sasuke said.

---

Sakura squirmed from Itachi's grasp, cowering against the wall. Itachi let her go, without struggling. Instead, he tossed her his Akatsuki cloak, which she slipped into and zipped up.

The cloak was at least three sizes too big. It covered her hands completely, and dropped to the ground. She rolled the sleeves up to a more manageable length, and fell back to the wall.

Sakura was exhausted and in pain. Her honor was gone, there was no way she could make up to Evana what Itachi had done.

Evana was right she _was_ scared. Sakura was a big coward, and she was ready to declare it in a second, if it would help the situation. She looked over at her daughter, who was quietly sobbing in a corner.

Sakura was about to comfort her, when Itachi walked over to Evana. He offered her a bowl of instant ramen, which she furiously shook her head to, refusing to look up. Shrugging, the man set the steaming food next the girl, before walking over to Sakura holding two bowls.

Shoving one bowl in the woman's trembling hands, he sat next to her, sighing. The medic nin set the plastic bowl down, deliberately not looking at the Akatsuki member.

"Evana," she whispered. Her daughter didn't acknowledge her, not even moving, still quietly weeping into her knees. "Come here, Evana."

At this, Evana scooted closer to her mother. Sakura picked her up, setting her in her lap. Stroking the girl's soft pink hair, she muttered, "Everything will be fine, shh."

The five year old hiccupped slightly, wiping her eyes.

"That reminds me," Itachi said, "her birthday's coming up soon isn't it?"

Sakura's hand paused in midair as she slowly turned toward him. The man smiled slightly. "What?" he said. "Did you think I was going to let you wander around without me watching you? So, when is it, next week?"

A long pause ensued before Evana whispered, "Four days."

Four days would be October 25th. Four days Evana would be six. Six years Itachi free, and now Sakura had a bad feeling, he wasn't going to be leaving her life as simply as last time.

---

The day wore on with Kakashi, Pakkun, Sasuke, and Naruto trekking around, attempting to find the lost scent, to no avail.

Finally, they capitulated, and decided to set up camp. They dropped to the forest floor, and began unpacking their supplies.

Their spirits were falling; their only thought now was _please let Sakura be alive._

---

Evana had fallen asleep on a small pile of blankets. Every so often, she would roll over, but otherwise, she was still.

Itachi fed the small fire, wood before collapsing next to Sakura. Her eyes let off a faint image of anger, before turning into terror. Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

"Not glad to see me, huh?" he said, pulling the woman closer to him. She attempted to squirm out of reach, but failed as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I'm not as bad as people make me out to be, you know."

Sakura snorted, saying, "...says the man responsible for the Uchiha Massacre, the man who stalked and raped me, and the man who betrayed his home."

Itachi's left eyebrow rose. "I never betrayed Konoha."

"Yes," Sakura hissed, "you did, when you joined up with this Akatsuki gang."

"Gang?" he said, "hardly."

Sakura almost bit his head off. "Gang, group, whatever, just leave me alone."

Itachi jerked Sakura's head to face him. He looked her straight in the eye, muttering, "I killed my family because they were weak, and now, I'm rebuilding my clan, so be grateful, woman!"

She was about to spit again, when he lifted his other hand, ready to hit her. Sakura flinched and tried to turn, but he held her still. "I don't care what you say about that. My mind is made up and no one will be able to save you now. You see, this is where I live. It's connected to the Akatsuki Cave, and I can have anyone else get me what I need. I never have to leave here. Besides, there's no way you can escape."

---

A/N: Weasel Stomping Day is a song b Weird Al Yakovitch (spelling?). Look the lyrics up, listen to it on YouTube, and laugh your head off for days, because I'm sure you all want to kill Itachi now. I know I do. As for Evana's birthday, that was the day my aunt died, so I decided to use that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A/N: Thanks, C.B. apparently it's spelled Yankovic. Please review???...please...

---

Kakashi muttered under his breath, cursing Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto had fallen silent and were staring into the fire. The light reflected off their faces illuminating their eyes.

Pakkun sat sniffing the ground attempting to pick the scent back up again. Every so often, he would perk up only to be disappointed, as it had turned out to be a squirrel or a bird.

"It's no use, just stop," Kakashi said, solemnly. Pakkun clenched his teeth, thinking many, many rude responses to his comment, but he held his tongue.

"Fine, I'll be going then," he said, and with a puff of smoke, vanished.

All three barely even glanced over at the dog.

No one spoke, each brooding in their minds, every so often muttering something under their breath. Then Naruto cried, "DAMNIT! IS THIS ALL WE'RE GOING TO DO? ARE WE GOING TO JUST SIT BACK AND LET ITACHI HAVE HIS WAY WITH SAKURA? HELL KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING TO HER AND EVANA!"

"Sit down, Naruto," Sasuke said, as Naruto had jumped up.

Kakashi looked up at the blonde. His eyes had gone catlike, and it was abundantly clear that he was mad. "If only," the copy-nin muttered, "if only Neji was with us. He could lead us there in a heartbeat."

"Call your dog then," Sasuke muttered.

"Ha," Naruto cried. "So you do love Sakura!"

Sasuke looked up startled. "How did you come to that conclusion?" he yelled.

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto, I think that means, 'took you long enough to figure it out.'"

Sasuke shut up, adverting his eyes.

---

Shikamaru and Neji's dog was slow and had to stop every so often. They didn't get very far and their patience was waning.

This time the dog abruptly turned around bounding in the opposite direction. Shikamaru and Neji grudgingly followed.

---

Evana and Sakura were sitting in the corner of the small cave as Itachi sat sharpening kunai. Sakura was ready to beat his head in for attempting to intimidate her, but it was working.

Evana whispered, "For my Birthday present, can I smack that man?"

Sakura let out a faint smile, hugging her daughter, before muttering back, "Of course, you can hit him all you want, and if he hurts you, I'll beat his head in, okay?"

"Okay." Evana brightened up a little.

As Evana scooted away from her, Sakura's mind was in over-drive. Step one-Get out, Step two- Find Sasuke, Step three-Help Sasuke beat Itachi to a pulp...but _how?_

That was the question weighing on her mind mostly. How? How were they going to kill the maniacal moron who was helping an insane group gain control of the world? That was the tricky part, not that the other stuff was a walk in the park.

---

Three days passed and no one showed. Sakura had been deep in her mind to realize that Evana was leaning over her and Itachi.

"What? Are you sick?" she said, groggily rolling over.

"Noooo," Evana whined.

"Then what?" Itachi cut in angrily.

"WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!" Evana cried happily.

"Nnng," Sakura moaned, "five more minutes."

Itachi sat up, popping his back. He honestly needed a bed in this cave called home. Fishing through his food pile, he picked up a pack of rice, and instant ramen. He turned around to see Evana smiling evilly.

"Now for my birthday present," she said with a hint of cruelty. Pointing to Itachi, she cried, "Come here!"

He walked towards her, suspicious.

"Closer."

He leaned forward...

SMACK!

Evana hit him right on the cheek. He flew back, rubbing his face. "WHAT THE HELL?"

The six-year old girl grinned, pleased with herself. "That's my birthday present," she said.

Sakura chuckled, hugging her daughter. "She got you good."

"It hurts," Itachi groaned. "Can you take a look at it?"

"No," she replied, "You have to deal with the pain."

"I thoroughly despise you, you know that?"

"You made that abundantly clear when you raped me!"

"Hey! Don't you start with me?"

"OH RIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, GO BLIND?"

Itachi huffed up, but let out his breath, defeated.

---

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru waited at the entrance to a cave. That yelled had to have been Sakura's, Neji's Byakugan confirmed it. They had had quite the laugh about Evana's birthday present, and now it was time to bust them out of there.

"Ready?" Kakashi whispered.

Neji nodded, tapping the rocks in just the right sequence with just the right amount of force. Forgoing the fancy moves, Neji kicked in the stone. It shattered into rubble.

---

Sakura, Itachi, and Evana jumped when the back wall was destroyed. Out of the dust, they could make out the silhouettes to five people. One jumped in the air, crying, "Nice one, Neji!"

That was Naruto. It didn't matter how blocked your vision was, anyone could have figured that out.

The dirt settled to the ground and they were face to face with Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Itachi snorted. "And here I thought that your rescue party was a group of ANBU black ops. That would have been much more fun, on my part."

"You braggart!" Sakura yelled.

"Why thank you," he said.

"Pardon the interruption, but we wouldn't mind if you handed Sakura and Evana over," Sasuke growled.

Itachi's eyebrows rose and he looked over the brother he hadn't seen in the eyes for years.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke muttered.

Itachi rolled his eyes, snickering. "Cocky as ever, aren't you, fool?"

Sasuke was seething inside; his hand was poised on his sword, eager to slice him in half. It was taking every amount of patience to hold back and keep steady. Seeing his brother again made his blood curdle, boiling to utmost antagonism. It was killing Sasuke just to stand back and let Itachi speak. In his opinion, Itachi should have curled into a little ball, found a corner, and died hating the world. Unfortunately, that wish wasn't going to come true, not any time soon, at least.

"Any way," Itachi continued, "You speak as if they were artifacts, not real human beings. I think you deserve to be taught a lesson about that."

Itachi jumped to his feet, forming quick hand seals. _Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu._ A large ball of flame erupted from Itachi's mouth, thinning out to go through his fingers, then spreading to the end of the dismal cave.

As the five Konoha ninja leapt apart, Evana yelled to stop the commotion. No one heard her over the loud roar of the fire.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were each forming hand seals to attack simultaneously from every side. Just as the chakra was about to be released, Sakura pounded her left fist sideways into a cave wall. Spider webs cracks erupted, large bits of rock fell, causing all six men to stop, and stare at the kunoichi.

"You underestimate me," she said, angrily. "If you think you can keep me locked up in this hellhole forever, Uchiha Itachi, you are sadly mistaken. As for the rest of you, I don't need your protection now take Evana and run, damn it!"

They remained frozen for another second before her words processed. They moved with surprising agility, not wanting to be on the bad side of her fist. Evana jumped out of the hole after the shinobi.

As for Itachi, Sakura's face was contorted in a mixture of anger, pity, and disgust. The anger was from the way he treated her and everyone else, the pity for what she was about to do to him, and the disgust at herself for thinking he could have changed. _Fool!_ She berated herself.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist, pumping chakra into her, messing up the flow to her hand, and stopping it altogether. Shoving her into the Akatsuki's meeting hall he locked them in.

Throwing her to the ground, Itachi pinned her against the wall. Before he did anything more, he hit her across the cheek, digging his nails into her flesh. As he removed his hand, blood dripped from his painted nails. Three deep gashes were forming on Sakura's face. Droplets of red ran slowly down her cheek onto her dark blue capris.

Sakura sucked in at the sudden pain and surprise of this abuse. Her eyes began to sting at the throbbing. Coughing, she looked up at Itachi who had raised his hand again.

He swung.

---

Evana, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi sprinted away, following Sakura's orders. They zigzagged through trees, jumped rivers, tripped over tree stumps, and dodged hanging limbs.

They made it halfway to Konoha when they finally stopped. What would normally take a ninja three days to cover; they had done in fourteen hours. Evana collapsed, out of breath. She gasped for air, before sticking her head under water to clean the sweat off her face, and to keep her awake.

The men followed suit, and sat on the ground slightly more gracefully. It was silent for a moment until, Kakashi spoke.

"If Sakura hasn't caught up yet, then she must be hurt." At this, Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes. There was no point in going over what everyone knew. "Shikamaru, Neji, find the rest of the squad out there, and if they haven't already gone back home tell them to. Take Evana with you."

Neji and Shikamaru nodded, picking Evana up off the ground. Screaming it, Evana said, "WHY DO I NEVER GET A SAY IN ANYTHING!"

They ignored her and took off, taking to the trees.

"As for us," Kakashi said, "let's go get Sakura."

---

A/N: Sorry to stop it there, but I need to get this updated. Please forgive me for not posting this faster, times hates me with a deep and fiery passion...so, please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

---

A/N: Must sit on butt and write story, must sit on butt and write stor... STUPID COMPUTER YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK DOWN!! – This is how I feel right now, go figure why...

---

Evana and her group reached Konoha by nightfall the next day. They were wiped out from the amount of running. Tsunade was waiting by the gate, and she took hold of Evana as the others fell to the ground from exhaustion.

Neji looked up to see the girls smirking behind Tsunade. "Well, took you long enough," they said simultaneously. It was abundantly clear that they had been practicing this line, for the ever so slight amount of jeering didn't overpower the sarcasm.

"I hate women," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

---

Sakura flew across the cave until hitting the wall abruptly. She at least, had done her part. She had gotten Evana away from an abusive, insane, perverted man. That was the least she could do for that child. Now, she was taking the full force of it.

The kunoichi wasn't stupid. She knew that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi would come back for her, but by then it might be too late. She was going to be beaten to death. It became clearer every moment as Itachi's wrath increased.

_So be it,_ she thought. This was going to be the end as Itachi's blow hit her hard in the neck. _So be it,_ she thought as the colors swirled around her, blending into each other, until she lost her grip on reality, but her fear would not let her fall unconscious.

---

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sprinted towards the cave again. Instead of wearing out, their adrenaline pushed them on. Sasuke checked to see they were going the right way, when Naruto, in front of the three slammed into a large amount of rock.

"There's a cliff there," Kakashi said, nonchalantly. Naruto rubbed his nose, blinking his eyes from the pain.

"I noticed," the blonde growled. The trio began climbing the rocky wall. They pulled at the stone making sure their grip was tight so they wouldn't fall. About halfway up, a large hole had given way to a trashed cave. No one was in there.

Creeping into the abandoned home, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi carefully pulled out kunai. Loud sounds of shouting and thudding came from beyond a doorway.

They carefully pushed the door open. It creaked slightly as the hinges were in poor condition.

The first image they saw was of a pink haired woman thrust across a large room. She steadied herself, and picked herself up. Her arms were covered in red marks, shirt and pants torn. Her hair was a mess and her face was bloodied.

Standing, she put her hands together concentrating. A swirl of blue green enveloped her hand, almost like a giant fist. Soon, the chakra began taking the shape of an oversized glove. "Secret Jutsu!" Sakura shouted, "Demonic Earthquake Jutsu!"

Straining herself, Sakura leapt into the air before slamming the giant fist into the ground.

The earth shook and broke. Pieces of the floor began crumbling. As her power grew, the chakra swirled around into a tornado, bringing the rubble and rocks with it. It squeezed Itachi, stoning him.

His body fell, a bloody mass. The destruction died down until it came to a complete stop. Sakura collapsed onto the ruined ground.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi stared in utter horror and shock at the scene that had only just occurred. It was still hard to comprehend that their Sakura, that little girl, could cause so much damage.

Kakashi was the first to move. He walked over to Itachi's body, checking the vital signs. They were flat. Remembering Zabuza, the copy-nin turned the corpse over, stabbing him in the heart, just to be safe.

Sasuke and Naruto sprinted to Sakura. She was unconscious, but still alive. Unfortunately, neither had had much or any experience with healing jutsu, so Sasuke carried her until Tsunade could check on her.

Kakashi nodded, and the four disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

---

Evana stood behind Tsunade who took her on a tour of the village. The Hokage pointed out different ninja, Kurenai, and her son, Katsu, where only a small few. She was introduced to Teuchi in Ichiraku Ramen, where she was treated to a free dinner. Evana took up the offer quickly.

As a bowl of noodles was placed in front of her, Kurenai walked up to the girl. Katsu followed behind. His hair was a darker brown, but he had bright red eyes, like his mother's. He had a t-shirt on with a jacket hanging loosely. His feet were dirty giving Evana the impression that Kurenai had to bribe him to put shoes on. He was fair faced, and shy, as she quickly found out.

"Hiya!" Evana said, ramen falling out of her mouth. Tsunade smiled at Kurenai. The kunoichi nodded and sat down. Katsu followed suit, sitting on the farthest stool from Evana. Never once did he say a word.

"You're six right?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Evana said, with a flourish. Katsu sniffed, and Evana looked over his mother's shoulder.

"Hi," she said. Katsu didn't answer, only stare at the counter. If he kept staring much longer, little holes would start forming.

"Katsu, show some manners," Kurenai scorned him.

"Hi," he said as his response, nearly inaudible. Still he did not look up.

Turning back to Evana, she asked, "When are you going to start at the ninja academy?"

Evana shrugged, slurping up more noodles. She had begun to find mostly soup instead. Discarding the chopsticks, Evana picked up the bowl, drinking the remains.

"Well," Tsunade said as the sun started to set, "we should probably get going."

"Yeah," Kurenai muttered. "Come one, Katsu." Katsu hopped down from the stool following behind his mother. He looked back at Evana and their eyes locked. She smiled and to her surprise, he did too.

---

It had been a day since, Sakura and Itachi had fought. She still hadn't woken up. They stopped at the entrance to Konoha, where Sasuke was immediately apprehended. The guards took Sakura off his back, handing her to Kakashi.

Sasuke let them search him, take all his kunai, shuriken, even check his blood, but he absolutely, downright refused to give up his sword.

Naruto and Kakashi smirked as they chased him around until, out of breath, they consented.

Sprinting to the Hokage's Tower, Sasuke noticed the ANBU Black-ops trailing them. It didn't come as a surprise.

---

Tsunade took Sakura into the hospital after a large explanation. She studied her wounds and chakra depletion.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were looking around the doorway, until she slammed it shut. They walked back to the waiting room and did exactly what the purpose of said room was made for. They waited...and waited.

Many times, Naruto stifled a yawn before sliding further into his chair. Sasuke had become restless and decided to practice sword techniques. This didn't bode well with the nurses. One glance shut them up though.

Kakashi threw a kunai into the armrest of his seat before wiggling it out again. Again, the nurses didn't appreciate this, but they knew better than say anything.

About two in the morning, Tsunade walked out to the group.

---

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! hehehe! I apologize for the late update, but my computer hated me...like always...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

---

A/N: um, cue evil laugh, that's all I'm saying, slightly nasty parts too

---

Tsunade spoke quietly to one of the nurses before turning to the impatient men. They looked up, hesitantly.

Smiling sadly, the Hokage stared at them. The three men who had helped Sakura so much, Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sasuke. She lowered her eyes, reminiscing about the past. Tears formed slowly in her eyes and she spoke with a lump in her throat.

"Sakura's stable," Tsunade started. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "For the moment," she added. They held their breath again. "She's in a coma. There's only a small chance of her ever waking up. We put her on life support, but she could die at any moment." Tsunade stopped and gazed at the people in front of her. Naruto's fist was clenched. Kakashi showed indifference, but she saw through his guise. Sasuke's reaction was the most unexpected.

"What's going to happen to Evana?" he choked. Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched as a single tear rolled down his face. It stopped for temporarily at his chin before dropping into his lap. "I can't even thank her, now."

---  
Orochimaru seethed. Tayuya sat in front of him, bound tightly to a chair. Blood dripped from her forehead. "Damnit," she muttered.

The Sannin hit her across the cheek. "I ought to use you as an experiment."

Tayuya just let the threat slide over her shoulder. She was not going to be intimidated by him. She smirked, chuckling under her breath.

Orochimaru sat down across from Tayuya. Being trained around men, she gathered up spit and aimed. It hit Orochimaru in the face.

He let the spit slid down his cheeks as he thought of a punishment. He looked up at Kabuto and asked, "Are will still doing the experiment about Kimimaro's blood line trait?"

Kabuto thought a minute before nodding. "Well, here's your bone marrow." Orochimaru pointed to Tayuya. No expression crossed her face except vague defiance. She only smirked again as Kabuto led her out the door.

As soon as the door latched back in place a blood-curdling scream erupted from the room. Kabuto spun around banging on the door. It wouldn't budge. He kicked it, punched it. Not even jutsus worked.

---

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade who had her head down. "Can I at least see her?" he asked.

Tsunade didn't look up, but he could tell she was thinking, thinking if there was any way around hospital rules.

She sighed and brought her eyes up. "Even if she wasn't in the ICU, you wouldn't be able to see her. Frankly, I'm surprised the ANBU haven't taken you out yet."

Two shadows disappeared from the corner opposite the group.

Sasuke's blood boiled. "I want to see her."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. She was losing her patience with him. Not even ANBU black ops could see Sakura, unless they were professionally trained medics. Sasuke, who had just returned from being under Orochimaru's control, had less than a zero chance of seeing her, even if she wasn't in intensive care.

---

Evana rolled over in bed, fully awake. She couldn't sleep. Tsunade said that she was going to train as a ninja at their Academy. She didn't know what school was like. Was it a bunch of kids sitting, learning to read? Or were they learning jutsus? She already knew how to do both. The thought of being around kids her age scared her. She hadn't known anyone that was six because children were strongly discouraged in the Sound Village.

Sakura was an exception. Aside from the fact that she wasn't demented, she knew medical jutsus that had saved lives multiple times. Sakura had been the exception. She had put up with the entire village, including Tayuya and the Barrier nin. Even Evana had a problem doing that.

She didn't know where her mother was, but she prayed that Sakura was okay. Evana never learned about any Higher Being, but she had always felt that there was something more powerful out there, making things better. Evana prayed to that Higher Being that she could make Sakura better, no matter if she was already okay. She wanted her to be better than okay. It seemed to her that Sakura just needed the prayer.

---

Kabuto turned around after kicking the door to see a kunai at his throat. "I hope you have no regrets," Tayuya said, stabbing him in the jugular.

The body stiffened and fell to the ground. She spat in his face. "Bastard."

---

Sakura lay unmoving in the bed. It was three hours past midnight, and she was being fed through a tube. The medics had tried everything to bring her around, but nothing had worked.

Tsunade opened the door, shutting it quietly. She sat next to the bed and just looked at her beloved apprentice. Sighing every now and then, she went over all the memories. The most unbearable one was when she had found Sakura crying quietly in front of the Uchiha gate. Sakura had been determined to keep the place in good condition if Sasuke ever decided to come back.

"It's been three years, and still I believe in this dream. I don't think I'll ever know what love is," Sakura had said.

The Hokage was shaken from her mind when a loud beeping erupted from a machine next to Sakura. Her heart rate was flat lining. Nurses raided the room as Tsunade watched Sakura's monitor.

She was scared. Too many people had died that were dear to her. Too many people were crying and weeping because their loved ones died. She didn't know why she was a medic anymore, she couldn't save anyone. Not even herself.

Slowly the monitor began stabilizing and the medics dispersed.

When all was quiet, Tsunade saw something that forced tears into her eyes. When they were done, they forgot to pull the cover back up. On her naked breast was a scar from her left shoulder to her right lower rib. The scar was in the shape to look like a fang had been drug across her upper body.

"Orochimaru, you bastard," Tsunade whispered, pulling the blanket over he apprentice's wound.

---

Sasuke was asleep on the chairs in the hospital. The Hokage shook him awake. "You can see Sakura, but only for five minutes."

He was immediately up and alert. Following swiftly behind, they reached Sakura's room.

Sprinting to her bedside, he stroked her hair. Tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you, Sakura," he whispered, clutching her hand.

"There's something you should see," Tsunade said, pulling back the white sheet.

Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. "Oh no."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "I know it looks bad, but it's only a fang mark, considering the lasting damage that could have happened."

Sasuke frantically shook his head. He traced the scar with his finger. "That's not a fang mark."

---

Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jiroubou, and Sakon washed the blood off their bodies. The curse marks were beginning to fade. They were finally free from Orochimaru.

---

A/N: I figured that since I was going out of town that I should update. Well, there you go. Cliffhanger, once again!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**---**

A/N: Hmm, not much to say except it's sad

---

"That's not a fang mark," Sasuke said. Tsunade looked up at the man's wide eyes. Tears were forming. This was not going well.

"_What?_" Tsunade whispered harshly. Sasuke just stared into Sakura's eyes. She had suffered enough. Why this, why now?

"Three years ago, Orochimaru decided the curse marks weren't enough power. Kabuto and a couple other medic nin began the project. People were randomly selected to have whatever they had created, injected into their blood stream. It worked, but with horrifying side effects. All women selected became sterile and odd scars began forming on the person's skin." Sasuke took a breath. "The worst side-effect was that the body couldn't keep up with the chakra produced. The body began to shut down. Most went into comas; others had heart attacks and died."

Tsunade bit her hand to stop from shouting. As she steadied herself, she said, "So this isn't because of the jutsu Sakura used, but the injection Orochimaru gave her?"

No reply came, but Sasuke collapsing to the floor. In a sitting position, he muttered, "She's going to die."

This was the worst thing Sasuke could have said, but it was done. The Hokage sat in the hospital chair, as her legs had turned to jelly. "How long?"

"Two weeks tops."

Tsunade's eyes flickered toward Sakura, who lay unmoving. "Fourteen days to find a cure. That's not much time."

No amount of hope was ignited in Sasuke. Kabuto had tried, ever since the first person died, to find a cure. That's was two years ago. There was nothing. He had tried making up his own, with even worse side effects than the original injection.

Picking himself off the ground, he walked out the door. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get out of there.

Stumbling along the village streets at three in the morning did not give off a good impression. He didn't look where he was going and let his feet guide him.

When he stopped and looked up, he was at the port. There was no moon out. Even the stars were covered by thick clouds. Nothing reflected off the water. It was dark and Sasuke preferred it that way. Even the world was mourning, or so it seemed.

---

Evana couldn't sleep. Try as she might, it wouldn't come. She threw off her covers and slowly creaked open the door. Slipping out, she realized that she didn't have shoes on.

Her bare feet padded on the dirt road. Slowly, she turned onto the main cobblestone road. Lanterns lit up small shops. Lights in houses were extinguished and the village slept.

A dark shape looked out onto the lake. She walked up to Sasuke and clasped his hand.

Slowly they both sat down, staring into the distance. Sasuke sighed, "I used to always come here when I had nothing to do. I liked watching the water. Sometimes seagulls would swoop down and catch a fish. It was just beautiful. Now, I don't know why I sit here. Habit, maybe. But, I think I'm afraid."

Evana stared at his face. She leaned against his chest. Tears fell into her soft hair. Suddenly, she new her prayer was to empty ears.

The four barrier nin surrounded the two, in seconds. "Where's the other one?" Sakon said.

Sasuke swallowed. "Dying."

Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Jiroubou stopped. Sakon nearly slapped himself. He hated how blunt Sasuke was.

"Well, we'll just tell you the news and get out of your way," Tayuya muttered, forgoing her usual swearing. "Orochimaru's dead. The boys crushed him to death. I killed Kabuto. I'm not sure if what we did was right, but it sure felt good."

They disappeared. Sasuke almost yelled for them to come back, but he knew it was pointless. He didn't know what they could do to help anyway.

Evana hugged him, but she didn't cry. It seemed to surreal to actually be happening.

---

Evana didn't go to the academy, instead she stayed next to her mother. Sasuke leaned against the wall. Kakashi was sitting in the chair, Naruto on his lap, much to his anger. Tsunade was absent as she was trying to find the cure. She had less than a week and nothing.

Kakashi pushed Naruto off and he stood up. He walked out the door.

Naruto didn't move from the floor. His teeth were clenched and his hands were fists. "Sakura," he muttered. She was his first love. She had meant so much to him and now, she was going to die.

The heart monitor slowed and nurses rushed in. They tried everything. Thumping, shock, medicine, nothing worked. The monitor flat lined and somebody went to unplug it. That was it; she was gone.

Evana's eyes were wide. Tears formed and snaked down her cheeks. Naruto started shaking, his breath coming heavily. Sasuke turned his head, eyes closed.

"Damnit," Naruto said. "DAMNIT!"

---

_Haruno Sakura_

_March 28- November 6_

_Caring Person_

_Great Kunoichi_

_No words can explain our pain_

Her gravestone rested at the foot of a cherry tree. The blossoms were dead, as winter was coming.

Evana sat there, night and day for a week. People visited, placing flowers down, attempting to comfort the girl. Nobody prevailed.

Sasuke looked out at the frozen lake. His face was dry, but he could barely hold back tears.

Tsunade had locked the door to her office. People could hear sake bottles being smashed against the wall. She couldn't forgive herself for not being fast enough.

_"You tried."_ Sasuke had said endlessly to calm her.

Kakashi had taken an S-ranked mission and left the village. He was hoping to die, but knew it wouldn't happen.

Naruto's reaction was the worst. He had thrown off his headband, crying. He berated himself, beat himself up. "LOSER!" he cried.

---

The days went by and nobody felt much better.

Evana had given up and allowed herself to go to the academy. During play, she sat on the wall. The other children didn't bother her. They didn't know what her problem was.

Katsu sat next to her. "Crying won't bring her back, you know."

"YEAH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOUR MOM'S ALIVE!" Evana screamed in his face. The children stared and scooted farther away from her. Hiccupping slightly, she wiped her face.

"I never even knew my dad," Katsu muttered, "don't think you're the only one who's suffered like that."

Evana snorted. "The person I thought was my dad, ended up not. My dad was an abusive killer."

Katsu's eyes narrowed as Evana stood up and stormed away. "YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE! ARE YOU GOING TO SULK ALL YOUR LIFE? FINE, THEN WHAT MORE DO YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR?"

Evana stopped. Those words pierced her.

The bell rang, but Evana didn't move.

"Thanks," she said.

---

A/N: No, it's not over yet.


	12. Ahem, um

**Attention!**

Instead of making a chapter twelve, I've decided to just make a sequel called,   
_Falling Rain_

I will begin posting soon, not sure when. It will be a time jump, so it would be better to make into a different story anyway. Thank you so much for reading _Higher Ground_. I hope you stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
